Here, a transmission in particular designates a multi-gear transmission, with which a predefined number of gears, thus fixed transmission ratios between transmission input and transmission output, is automatically shiftable through shift elements. Here, the shift elements comprise, for example, clutches or brakes.
DE 10 2008 032 015 discloses a powershift transmission with ten forward gears and one reverse gear. Thereby, the powershift transmission features three planetary gear sets, which are able to be shifted with each other in various combinations through six torque-transferring devices, two of which are fixed connections and four of which are clutches. A torque is initiated through a start-up element in the powershift transmission, and is transferred to an output element while taking into account the respective transmission ratio. Thereby, the drive element and the output element are arranged coaxially to each other.